1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical receptacle terminal that provides a high contact force yet results in a low insertion force during mating with a complementary male terminal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a continual demand in the electrical industry to provide electrical terminals with ever increasing current carrying capability but nevertheless being cost-effective and requiring low insertion force when mated to a complimentary terminal. One of the important factors determining the current carrying capability of an electrical terminal, is the resistance of the contact between mating terminals. The contact resistance is largely influenced by the presence of metal oxide layers or dirt, which increase the resistance, and the contact pressure. In order to provide a small electrical terminal that is reliable and has increased current carrying capability, the terminal should be simple and cheap to manufacture, have an increased contact pressure, provide a means for eliminating oxide layers between contacts by a wiping action, but nevertheless having low mating forces between complementary terminals.